


One Thousands Kisses to Heaven

by Slydragon666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Bonding, Consensual, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Curses, Demon Harry, Demon Powers, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Mating Bond, Minor Relationships, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Horcruxes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year and over the summer he had come into his inheritance. Finding out that he is cursed along with it to find his mates before the end of a year or he will die. However the problem is that only way to tell his soulmate is by kissing the person directly. So he must search everywhere he can and kiss as many people as possible to find his mates. Meanwhile voldemort is still a threat to him, but who will kill him first the dark lord or the curse at this rate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have this finished I just have to edit the rest, write the last scene. Please be patient editing takes me a long time at monthly updates if all goes well. I do work a lot.

 

 

Harry entered the great hall the room silent and gapping at the boy who lived. No one had seen on the platform, the train, or in the carriages on their way to Hogwarts. There was heavy suffocating atmosphere from his very presence within the hall. The student body found themselves unable to look away from his generous figure, swinging hips, broad shoulders, and lean muscles highlighted by the tight under clothes with a light robe overtop with the lion symbol on it. His green eyes seemed different now brighter almost glowing with power that he seemed to radiate around him. Girls swooned as he smiled, boys got an eye full before turning away with dusted pink cheeks. Many were panting, shifting uncomfortably, and some were straight drooling at his new hot transformation.

The slytherins looked like a cross between constipated and sweating from resisting. The gryffindors seemed to be more openly displacing their new attractions the young hero. The ravenclaws and hufflepuffs seemed to be a mix of reactions. Even the teachers were confused at their new attraction to their student that they had been teaching for years. He especially enjoyed Professor Snape pained scowl with intervals of twitching almost sending him to laughs.

Harry strodded down between the gryffindor table and slytherin table the eyes following him as he took his seat across from Ron and Hermione, who seemed to snap out of their trances long enough to mumble a greeting to him this seemed to break the spell for now. Dumbledore clapped his hand bring everyone’s attention back to him so he could do the yearly announcements.

“Where were you Harry?” Hermione asked with a concerned frown.

“On my way here, Hermione. Why did you miss me that much?” Harry replied with tilted his head with thoughtful tug at his lips, hearing swoons around him.

“Nnno. I-”Hermione sputtered before coughing into her hand and turning back to him with a slight flush expression and stern look in her eyes. “No we were just worried about you. We thought something happened to you or something.”

“I am just fine see.” Harry said with a wide smile sitting back spreading his arms out showing off.

“Oh so fine.” Lavender brown purred next time him, Ginny immediately taking up his other side wrapping her arms around his arm as Lavenadar returned the glare leaning up against his other side.

“No need to fight. Everyone will get a piece.” Harry said vaguely soothing the girls as he let out a hearty laugh at their antics for his attention making them swoon and sigh.

“Harry, You seem different. What happened to ya mate this summer?” Ron asked unable taking his eyes off his best mate or the dirty thoughts out of his head making him growl internally.

“Oh I just came into my inheritance over the summer.” Harry said nonchalant about the topic as if it was simplest thing ever with wide smile distracting the eavesdroppers. Before his friends could ask any more questions the feast began and the room became loud with conservations.

Harry smirked to himself remembering his summer July 31st his birthday he had came into his inheritance; it was quite painfully, it had felt like his arms were being ripped out of their sockets and his skin was being peeled back and his head had been on fire. Gringotts had sent him a letter the day before explaining his inheritance and the curse on him along with everything his parents had left him.

The next day, he apparated to the Potter manor without second thought of Dursleys or Dumbledore or order for that matter. He had taken his apparating test and gotten his license before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, but it was only official after his birthday, this was both for his safety and so he could leave after his birthday. He had planned this day for a very long time.

The dursleys had abused him and neglected him his whole life always trying to take advantage of him and make him feel like dirt and with Sirius dead Vernon had been gleeful in his vengeance for their threatens the past two years. Dumbledore had only wanted him their for the blood protection never believing his word about his conditions or his home life just about preserving his weapon.

His parents had left him a couple of properties, couple of family vaults, and a lump sum of gold. He had taken most of the summer to go thought the vaults. He even had time to visit Godric’s hollow place some flowers on their graves feel for the first time in his life close to them instead of a distant memory long forgotten making the tiny forget me nots all the more special he had notice a few lilies on their grave before he arrived filing the information away for a time.

The curse was a spell his parents had cast on him when he was young to help him find his mate, but he only had a year. James told him of his struggles of finding his own mate having to sleep with almost half the school until he was sure it was Lily, who had fought him off until that day she and her best friend got into a fight. He had been there for her in that time he had apologized for being the one to cause the fight between them. Severus Snape had been his mother’s best friend, which he found out after read her letter to him. Now he knew what moment that had been the one had seen in the pievese.

He least understood his father a bit better why his behavior was so out of control due to his inheritance unable to obtain his mate having to compete with snape for her attention, while trying not to hurt her. It almost seemed like that it had been unavoidable for his father to hurt someone, and snape had been the someone.

The inheritance was something he could never tell anyone not until he found his mate. The curse would back leash on him if he even spoke the name of the species or hinted at it. He sighed remembering the rules to find his mate he had to kiss someone to know, it would feel like a spark. No telling anyone about the curse or the spell. No telling anyone his inheritance species name. He one year to find his mate or the spell would end and he would struggle to find his mate and if he never found his mate he would most likely die young. If he did break any of the rule the curse would end early and back leash him with something he rather not think about.

The curse makes him irresistible to everyone, that didn’t mean he wasn’t handsome it just boosted what they saw to be attractive. He was just as handsome as his father had been but with softer features from his mother plus his green eyes that radiate his boosted magical core from his seventeenth birthday. There was one more benefit to this curse would stop affecting that person once he had kissed them and knew that they weren’t his mate. They would return to normal so to speak.

Over the summer he had made a list all the students and teachers at Hogwarts so he could keep track of his progress. The paper was magical so only he could look at it and the names disappeared once he kissed them. He was proud of his spell work. The best thing about this summer he could study and do magic all he wanted without getting hit by the dursleys or having the ministry of magic after him. He had even got a scan to clear him all the trackers and cleanse his core at the gringotts bank by the goblins as one of their curse breaker services.

He knew that his friends and Gryffindors would be the easiest search first because they trust him and he had easy access to them. Next the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws could be mix of resistance and ease with him depending. Thankfully members from the DA would be most helpful part of his search. The slytherins may be the next the hardest to get close too. Besides the teachers, which would be most reluctant due to the rules, thankfully he was of age so it wouldn’t be that part just the student teacher relationship rule.

He sighed as he watched the first years leave the tables, he knew he would feel the worse about that part, too which he had plan to make it as painless as possible for the first and second years. Third year up shouldn't be too hard to approach not with his celebrity status helping there. He knew he had to use it to his advantage if he wanted to find his mate quickly.

 

 

Harry walked back to the dorm with ginny and lavender hanging off of him the whole way. He knew they would be his first targets being the most willing.

Harry took Ginny into his lap as she silly looked up at him with slight blush. He smirked smugly seizing her lips for a deep kiss leaving her breathless and him feeling nothing, empty. She panted, “Wow that was great.”

Harry politely nodded letting snuggle into him as he sighed in disappointed know this would not be first or last time. However, Ginny’s obsession became unbearable after the kiss chasing him though the halls and spying on him.

Progress was slow he managed to snag a few kisses from a couple of puffs a while on the ran from ginny with no reaction and leaving the stuttering in the face fire red ginger. In between classes he pinned lavender who had been panting after him trying to ask him for a date. He ravished her against the wall leaving her dizzy on the floor he almost laughed at her reaction, but he once again was left empty.

Rumors were flying about his charade within two weeks of kiss and rans and snuging girl left and right. He smirked knowing who to target next after catching Seamus eyeing him, who had slept with almost the whole school already while being in a off and on relationship with Dean. Finding Dean fighting with him every few weeks.

He invited seamus down to the lake where he found himself pinned to a tree by seamus plunging his mouth  Harry also invited Dean a little bit after.

“Seamus!” Dean screamed, Seamus jumping back from Harry, who looked dishieveled from the rough snogging. “It isn’t what it looks like Dean baby. We were just-”

“Seamus, this the last time.” Dean shouted turning to leave.

“Dean, I think I have a solution to your relationship problems.” Harry said moving forward seizing Dean’s face kissing him soundly stunning him but he look pleased after a minute.

“Hey, That’s enough.” Seamus broke in pushing Harry back seeing Dean blush looking away and Seamus green with jealousy.

“I think so too.” Harry laughed walk away from the confused couple, so empty.

 

 

_Harry started to have strange dreams of slithering around the dark forest howling in the distance the trees looming over hard the long scaley body weaved around the brush and sticks along the forest floor, dirt dusting the scales. An anger hiss eoched in his ears. The snake reared up, striking tiny field mouse that hopped right into its field of vision. The growl of it’s stomach clawing and groaning to be filled. The mouse tried to get away but the poison made quick work of it falling onto its side before the snake scooping it into its mouth swallowing it whole. Hissing happily it slithered deeper into the forest, before the dream faded away._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.
> 
> I will be posting all that I have done so far. The ending is still up in the air due to need to finish one more scene. 
> 
> Please enjoy what I do have so far and look forward to my last update later, once I have time in my life again. :3

 

One evening studying in the library with Hermione going over their history homework since binns past on and Professor Howard Solomon Winchester, who dirty blonde sharp blue eyes dressed like priest and spoke of history event like he had been there. Harry listen to Hermione explain a point in their homework but found himself leaning forward kissing her stopping the long speech. She hummed into the kiss making it tickle a little but he backed off not feeling anything. He still only saw her as a sister. She turned away blushing.

“I am sorry moine. I just wanted to see. I still love you just as a sister.” 

“I know harry It's okay. Next time just ask.” Hermione coughed covering her embarrassment. 

“Of course moine next time.” Slapped him

“You know what I meant.”

“I know.”

“Come on let's finish up and meet up with ron.” He nodded feeling empty.

Kissing moine resulted in his idea of how to get close to the ravenclaws by studying with them and kissing them while they were distracted by the end of month he covered most of ravenclaws.

 

Ron approached Harry one night in the dorm frown , grunting as he joined his best mate in his bed. Seamus and Dean behaving cuddling in their bed and Neville was passed out already.

“So Harry are you stringing Ginny along?”

“No I told her several time I only see her as a sister she won't leave me be mate.”

Ron sighed brushing his hair back. “I figured that. She always was obsessed with you.”

“Especially our second year.” Harry pointed out.

“True.” Ron laughed. “I would surprised if she started Harry Potter Club.”

“Yeah and Lavender and Colin can join.”

“Oh my merlin, Yes.”

“Harry leaned forward catching Fons lips surprising their redhead pulling away fast. 

“Waoh! Mate I don’t swing that way.” Ron practically screeching.

“I know I just wanted to be sure.” 

“Ah oh Okay. Does this have to do with your in therintance and the rumors?”

“Somewhat.”

“Can you talk about it?”

“No not yet. Hopefully soon.”

“Okay mate. I am here for you. Just don’t do that again.”

“Of course not with but moine.”

“What?! No I-”

“I am kidding.”

“You didn’t kiss her, did you?”

“Don’t worry She’s like a sister to me, Ron. But you should ask her out already this is our last year here like this.”

Ron bit his lip. “I know I will.”

They talk a bit longer before going off to sleep, Harry feeling so empty.

 

He got through most of the gryffindor house, kissing quidditch team behind the pitch and in the locker room. He even cornered Madam Hooch after a game they won passed it off a victory excitement sandwich between the Pavil twin of thing the party kissing. The next morning he found himself passed on the couch with pile of bodies around him. He thought at some point the had kissed a eat but shook it off feeling empty and hung over.

 

Neville ended been the most evasive of his dormmates, he ended up taking him out on several dates missing chance repeatedly. They went to the greenhouse. The forest and the lake walking around collecting plants he learned so much that he had enjoyed his time with Neville. So when he finally catch the other’s lips out by the lake he was hurt and disappoint sighing.

“Harry, its okay.” Neville took his hand giving him a kind smile and light blush on his round cheeks. He felt nothing.

“I am sure you will find what you're looking for I had fun though. Thank you.”

“Me too Neville. I am sorry for dragging it out.”

“Its okay I will treasure our time together.” Harry leaned over hugging the other filling the kindness and friendship emptiness not as bad filling it temporarily. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

 

Harry worked thought the younger years feeling dirty doing blitz technique going under invisible cloak. He went into dorms while they slept pecked kisses quick and out it hurt as he finished gryffindor all the way up to the sixth years. He just had to locate the ravenclaw and hufflepuff blooms next until then he decide to go into the snake pit go slow first. Mapping out the dorms and common room and habit they had. Repeating the process same as with gryffindors.

Some of his most awkward and weird kisses were Hagrid in his hut, he was coughing up hair for weeks. After that had been Dumbledore which was just as weird, both left him feeling just as empty and numb.

Snape was snapping at the drooling student since the begin of term and blaming Harry for being a distraction in class get accumulating many detentions, until McGonallel told him off only pissing him off more. The one detection he had with Severus was his chance to try see if his dour Potion Master was his mate. He was assigned 100 lines of writing ‘I will not distract the class with my mating allure.’ He thought it was accurate so he was sure Snape had heard the rumors.

When he finished, Snape was going through the assignments from the defense class, write scathing comments in the margins and full on glowering at the essays.  Harry approached the desk placing the lines on it, Snape head snapped up at him with a sneer in place already, “Finished already Potter?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well you still a half hour why don't you start your homework Merlin knows you need the help.” Snape suggest cutting into Harry, who snorted knowing his grades weren’t any better than moine he even drop divination for arithmancy two years ago testing into the class late.

“I was thinking of something else professor.” He walked around the desk watch Snape tense as he near this jaws clenching. Harry stopped next to Snape side glancing him.

“Oh yeah potter think your to good for homework.” He leaning over Snape getting closer.

“Maybe.” Harry whisper sticking like a snake pinning Snape to chair as their lips met a shock ran through him. The warm lips against his move deepening passions make him feel like he found heaven on earth. He felt strong warm arms wrapped around him propping him up onto the desk tilting his head to lick and nip.The vibrating shocks turned violent and painful making him rear back. Repeating in his mind was that something was wrong he wasn’t empty but not full something was missing and aching pain within. He tried to reestablish the kiss with Snape again but red hot poker of pain stabbed in his body evoking fear  that had him pulling away quickly and running from the room leaving a wide eyed disheveled gaping Snape behind that was very much confused.

 

_The dreams changed a bit to him slithering along the tall grass tickling the sides of the scaly length, the round white bright moon lighting it’s path as it longed to find what he was searching for. Nothing was around but mice and birds that chased him away. At night the hooting of owls caused the snake to shiver in nervousness hawks and owl could make quick work of him. A large tree with a hole in the bottom of it was perfect, slithering in scaring the critter that had been living there to flee at the sight of the huge snake. Curling around itself, falling into a restful sleep that it hadn’t had in weeks._

 

The next week Harry moved in a confused trance trying to organize his chaotic thoughts. Snape wasn't in anymore better temperament that him at be left high and dry. He felt sorry but he need to figure out what went wrong, and why it created such pain for him. The list had snape highlighted in gold but it continued so it indicated that he may have more than one mate. He sighed at not finding anymore answers from the list then he had before but needed to figure out what was wrong causing the pain, it wasn't normal. He as struck with a thought as he was stared at Snape's tense back dragging Goyle through the dirt verbally. the dark mark. Voldemort. He growled under his breath. “Of course that bastard had to ruin everything.”

At least he found one of his mates, he would free him soon without Dumbledore's input. He needed his mates he had 7 months left. He would make it up to Severus, watching the frustrated man lecture another pair ahead of him. Harry finished going through first to sixth years in Slytherin with his blitz technique he would finish claws and puss after break. He began searching the libraries in Hogwarts Grimwald's place, potter manor and slytherin's office in the chamber of secrets for anything on marks, cursed tattoos binds.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

 

The break helped a lot he spent few days at the burrow. He managed to kiss charlie while discussing dragons and drinking but the fire. It didn’t take much to get Fred and George to sand witch him in a ravish of kisses, which he enjoyed but felt nothing from them. Percy was lame and uneventful. The weasleys were clear than. He knew marred and bond people couldn’t be his mate. 

Harry walked into the twins room in the burrow looking up to see them sitting cross legged on the ceiling, “What are you guys doing up there?”

“Heya Harry. We were work on the upsy daisies for the shop-“

“-but we think we put too much upsie in the daisies.”

They laughed. “Try one and join us up here.”

“Ah sure. Are they safe?”

“Yeah they will wear off in a hour or so.”

Harry took one of the candy daisies that sat in a white vase on the workbench, each daisy had white petals and yellow center and a long green stock. He took one bit off the head of the daisy with a burst of bubbles in his mouth he started to warm up and feel lighter already on his feet, floating gently up, up, up and onto the ceiling joining the twin grinning red heads.

“there definitely good that’s for sure.”

“Yeah one more tweak and they will be ready for mass production.”

“I am glad the shops doing so well and it brings a lot of joy in these dark days.”

“True and we are more than happy to provide that.”

“So what do you want harry?”

“Oh nothing much just curious.”

“Oh it has nothing to do with the rumors of the golden boy getting around this year.”

“No kissing and telling, huh?” twin mischief smirks at him as they wrapped an arm around him on each side. 

“Well, I-“ Harry nervously looked between them. 

“You would leave us out would you.” Whispering close to his ear. 

“No I wouldn’t.” Harry bit back a groan.

“So why all the kissing anyway?”

“I have too.”

“Oh I get it like the list we had for when we left in seventh year like a last hera.”

“Kind of. I do have list.”

“We be more than happy to help.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I believe we have a kiss to claim.”

Harry was left breathless as he stared at them, stilling nothing, but smiled at their next words.

“Come by the shop, we can have some of the old gang come by and help with your list.” Giving him a wink before, for the rest of the hour they talked about the shop and ideas before they floated back to the ground and harry left to join Ron for game of snap. 

 

He got everyone a protection amulet that deflects curse and enchantment in the shape of a griffin with red eyes. He got Severus a book on potions that was from slytherin’s office library he translated and binded it sending it anonymously with Hecate a black owl he bought while out; making him miss Hedwig.

Towards the end of break he found what he was looking for from Slytherin and Hogwarts on binding cursed tattoos or marks linking master to slave with searing pain as a conductor. The ritual was a complex spell and removal was twice as worse and painful. He knew he would practice the chant and movements every day for the ritual in the room of requirements, aiming for February to be ready to remove it for him so he could have his mate finally.

Next two months flew by, he finished the ravenclaws no one left except the seventh years which only a hand full were left excluding Luna, who seemed to have dodge him quite a few time. He debated ask some out for valentines, but decided that evening was reserved for Severus and his surprised. He was so sick of kissing people and being disappoint and empty. He broke down and decided he should at least make effort to go to Hogsmeade to see if any opportunities opened up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

 

_Slithering along through a half dead garden, hut with billow of gray smoke of the chimney and warmth radiate from it. The closer it got the warmer it felt. A huge fuzzy man stepped out with a drooly wrinkle brown hound followed after the man, to avoid their detection it slid its thin body under the hut watching as they passed him to patrol the grounds. The snake hissed unhappily under the hut was warm but dark smelled of rotting mice and maggots. It explored the small area for a dry area to rest until he could move on again._

 

 

Harry walked down the streets passes pairs of couples in alley ways making his gut clenched in anger jealousy at not being able to be with his own mates yet. He got an idea as he passed a couple of slytherins more specifically Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott snogging behind the candy shop. He pulled out his wand gave it quick short flick of wrist twice sending a pair of stinging curses making the couple jump apart in pain before looking around missing Harry as he ducked into the shop watching Theo shout in rage at his interruption with a nervous Daphne following after him. He laughed making the other shoppers inside stare at him, mumbling a sorry before leaving to continue his new entertainment of this joyous holiday of love. 

He watched in fascinated as Draco stormed out Madam Poff’s Cafe with Pansy shout after him with a smug Blaise behind her. 

“This is the last time Pansy. Just pick one person and stick with them. I am done being your rebound, your back up fuck.”

“Draco honey it's not like that. I-“

“You were just talking to Blaise with your tongue down his throat.” Draco gagged before continue. “We’re done Pansy I don’t want to see you ever again.”

“Fine be that way, but you will come crawling back.”

Draco laughed snidely. “In your dreams may be, Pansy. But remember Malfoy’s don’t crawl or beg for anything.”

Pansy snorted before turning away dragging Blaise, who gave him shrug before letting himself be dragged away, by his arm back inside the restraint. Draco sighed turning around to see Harry watching him giving him a glare before starting to stalk towards the castle. Harry followed him grabbing his arm. 

“What do you want Potthead?” Draco growled at him. 

“Malfoy I was wondering if you would like to join me for a little payback.” Harry offered let go of his arm as Draco turned towards him with scowl. 

“What do you mean?”

“This.” Harry turned to couple walk past send twin spell of stingers making them yelp. Harry pulled Draco behind wall as the girl turned to the boy slapping him before storming off. Draco snickered at the reactions, making Harry smile at being able to make the blonde laugh.

“So you want to get back at Pansy?” Harry asked leaning over Draco with a wide smirk and mischievous glint in his green eyes. Draco turned to him nodding with a half smirk. 

“Very well let's show that slut not to mess with a Malfoy.” 

Harry cast a silencing, notice-me-not charm, and disillusion charms on them before pushing a crate over for them to stand on. They looked in to see pansy and Blaise at the table near them they whispered to each other as they planned Draco’s revenges Draco cast the levitation charm to push the chair back so pansy missed it fell on the floor, Blaise laughed pansy glaring at him she got up and sat in the chair madam poff's staff brought out salads and pasta and bread basket.

He cast a stinging hex for the couple to jump and look away draco cast few spells on the food they watched the couple turn back trying the bread first blaise and pansy complain it tasted like rubber. Pansy went to eat the salad scream as bugs crawled around the leaves. Blaise took bit of pasta to shoot out fire from his mouth running downing the water. Harry and draco laughed at the distrust blaise and pansy started to argue before disgruntled sitting down for dessert madam poppy specialty harry cast bird illusion to buzz them turning them away for draco to cast again they took a scoop, blaise looked sick as he started to cough out a worm and dirt pansy screaming storming out blaise the great madam poff before leaving they followed the couple as they passed gathering up snow in their arms. Pansy and blaise held hands last they complained about the date claiming down after a quick peek. 

Draco growled Harry tapped him pointing to the snow with smirk. Draco nodded casting the levitation charm lifting the snow over them dumping it on them. Draco and harry ducked into the alley as they screamed running off to the cast. They laughed continued to rick on couples. 

“That was fun, Potter. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“I am sure I could make that wish come true for Malfoy always gets what they want right?”

“I am glad your learning that, Potter, after all these year.” 

Harry leaned forward but was stopped by a hand over his mouth. 

“It won’t be that easy Potter. Your going to have to work a little hard then that. I have heard the rumors. Besides I am not ready for any flings after Pansy.” 

“I understand. Why don’t we just hang out and see if we can at least be friends.”

“I can do that. So what's with the rumors, Potter?”

“You could say I am searching for something. So what's with you and pansy?”

“Ugh fine. Pansy always been a flake about relationships unable to choose just one guy for too long; we started to use each other over time, but I can’t do it anymore. I want something solid. Besides my parents are getting the contract ready for marriage with the Greengrass youngest daughter, so I won’t have a choose much longer. I think it was for the best in the end.”

“So your going to have an arranged marriage with the Greengrasses? Is that pure-blood tradition.”

“hump It is but it has been dying out slowly. My parents gave me until the end of this year to find someone or they would choose for me. Its not looking good right now.”

“You still have time only three months before we graduation.”

“ugh don’t remind me.” They went silent think about their futures and what awaited them outside the wall of Hogwarts, and the idea of not coming back next year.

“Well thanks for this, Potter.”

“No problem, Malfoy. I will see you around.”

“Of course you will otherwise we wouldn’t have any fun picking on the Gryffindork without you.”

“Right.” They laughed, Harry watched Draco walk back to the castle. Harry sighed knowing he would probably be chasing after Draco for a while, but at least it was interesting like it had been with Neville at the beginning. He turned and made his way into the shrieking shack and back to the dungeons to meet Severus so he at least get some work done with his quest today.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

 

Harry knocked on the wooden door of Professor Snape’s office, yelled shout of enter came through the door, he pushed it open to see Snape sitting at his desk marking papers. Snape looked up at Harry glowering in distaste, “What do you want, potter?” growling almost spitting his name at him in venom. 

“Severus, I wanted to apologize for last time.” Harry began to say. 

“Apology not accept now get out.” Snape stood up snapping at Harry, who flinched at the harsh sound.

“Severus, please let me explain first then if you still want me to go I will leave and never bother you again.” Harry pleaded with snape.

“Fine.” Snape huffed sitting down again glaring at him. 

“Thank you. I am sorry again for walk out like that on you. I have been searching for mate the only I can find them is by kissing a person.” Snape raised his eyebrows at the information. “When we kissed it felt right filling, but something was not right missing, then it started to hurt.” Severus frowned at the mention of pain. “I found out that it was the dark mark was interfering with our mate bond. Voldemort most likely could feel it through your bonds. So I have been researching the dark mark since then.” Severus starred in surprise at the idea of Harry Potter studying. “Don’t look so surprised a lot has changed since the summer.” Severus snorting at this in disbelief, Harry walked around the desk to stand in front of Severus. “I mean it Severus. I found a way to remove the dark mark so we can truly bond.”

“What about that missing feeling?”

“I came to find out after check my list of names that it changed from mate to mates. So we have more than one mate.” Severus frown at this, Harry reached out taking his hand. “I have to keep looking severus I only have until the a couple of more months.”

“What do you mean? You haven’t told me why your in such a hurry or how you come to know all this?” Severus demanded with sharp gaze working its way up to a glare.

“I will soon. I promise, but I can’t tell you anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t even hint at Severus, please.” 

“Fine. But you will tell me once you can.” Harry nodded as Snape sighed. “We can do it this weekend. I have to set up few things and talk to Albus. If what you say is true then the dark lord will know and blow my cover and use it against us.”

“I agree.”

“Would you like to feel it again?” Harry whispered leaning in close to Severus, who met his intense gaze of black and green flashing in emotion. “Just for a moment.” Their lips met again the passion sizzling between them, moving filling their souls with warmth. Harry deepen as he crawled into Severus lap tilting his head down, and Severus long arms wrapped around his waist bring feeling of secure and safe. Their tongues lapping against each other, dancing gracefully together, and tasting each other etching into their memories. 

Harry let go just as the burn began to run through him stinging his scar and Snape’s dark mark, sitting up looking down at Snape with a half-smile, and Snape smirk back at him. “I hope that’s a promise for more.”

“I am sure there will be soon.” Harry closing his eyes and rests his forehead on his enjoying their closeness and embrace while they could. “I should go. I will see you this weekend.”

Harry got down from Snape’s lap as the arms loosen letting him go, Snape’s fingertips trailing along as he pulled away. Harry smiled cupping his cheek softly, “Happy Valentines, Severus.”

Severus snorted reaching up to touch the hand on his cheek before pulling it away and staring into the green pools. “Happy Valentine’s, Potter. Now get going before I have to give you detention for being out after curfew.”

Harry laughed walking back towards the door, “Right, Professor Snape. I would want that to happen.” He said cheekily leaving the office and Snape to think on their interaction and finish his work. 

 

_Slithering along the edge of the lake upon course sand and rocks, the water moving in and out softly, in the distance the squid slept its tentacles bobbing up and down surface once and while. The snake watched it move mesmerized by its patterns before moving down along to a rock he could rest at and warm up._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rest of the story will raw without editing or beta due to limited time and life issues. May be revised later.

That weekend, Harry arrived down in the dungeon passing a few slytherins that glared at him as he passed. He came to snape’s office to begin the ritual of removing the dark mark. It was both a painful for the both of them and a relief to have Snape free from the Dark lord’s influence. That night Harry tossed in turned in his sleep as Voldemort anger at losing Snape leaked over his occulmen barriers and to awaken to a huge headache and coughing fits every now and then.

Harry and Draco meet up several times going to Hogsmeade to prank couples and such, flying around the pitch sometimes in the evening challenge each other to match, and sometimes in the halls we would dual challenging each other, pushing each other, but always with a smile or smirk in Draco’s case. The headaches seemed to go away, but fits of coughing didn’t stop. 

He managed to get a kiss from Pansy in one of closets, which he found to be disgusting and glad that he felt nothing from it. Now Crabbe and Goyle were the most disgusting and sloppy kisses he had ever had and almost vomited afterward, making him think of Marcus Flint and Flinch, which had him running to the bathroom. Blaise definitely could kiss which explained how easily he had snagged Pansy, but he still felt nothing from it. Both Greengrass girls were great kissers for sure, winners in his books, but not the one. He managed to get most of the seventh years now and at least over half of the staff now.  

Today was special day, it was the final match of Slytherin vs Gryffindor for the year and Harry and Draco last official match together. They had been practicing like mad to get ready burning with excitement and sadness the match would bring. The player flew up into the sky taking their positions then the whistle blew and the quaffle went into the air starting the game. 

Harry sat on his firebolt serving the field around him for the snitch, his lung and throat itching a bit before he went into a coughing fit again for the thousand time this month. Draco came up beside him insulting him a bit as they looked around the field.

 

+++

 

Draco pushed against Harry as they raced after the snitch waving in between the rafters and round the towering stands up, up, up and higher and faster. They twisted and turned around each other like a dance within the clouds and the wind whipping past their faces. Harry’s vision became a little hazy thinking it was from the wind watering around the edges. His lungs began to burn all the way up into his throat making hurt long the dry and roughness. He shook his head as he tried to keep the snitch in eyesight. Draco knocked into him sending him swirling before making hard turn towards the snitch against coming up below Draco, locking his legs he let himself slide so he was upside down the audience gasping and shouting. His hands gripping the handle pushed hard up into Draco causing him to buck up gaping down at him, “What are you doing?! Are you crazy!”

“Crazy as a Hippogriff, Dra!” Harry taunted hitting up at him again making him buck again, Draco tried to fly higher stop Harry from hitting him this allowed Harry to take the open window and shot right for the snitch hand outstretched. Draco growled as he tried to push down at Harry to stop his advance, but it was too late Harry’s hand closed around the snitch, “Sorry, Dra. Try again next time.”

Harry laughed, but it quickly became coughing, Draco roared in rage as he pushed down at him cursing that he lost again. Harry’s grip on the handle loosen became completely upside down, hand still tightly around the snitch, the other hand trying to go between getting the handle of the broom and his cough that wouldn’t stop. Draco shouted at him but couldn’t make it out through his roaring wind. The broom had started to drift down towards the ground, but his legs were cramping from gripping the broom. 

Draco flew close trying to grab on to his broom. His vision began to haze again this time he knew it wasn’t the wind. His hold slipped and he heard muffled screams and his name as he felt himself falling for maybe the thousandth times. A passing thought of how he had to have at least one near death in quidditch before he left I guess, making strangled noise between hysterical laughing and harshly coughing. His vision fade he fell into blackness. 

 

_Slithering along the stone hallways the area smelled of human children. Hissing at the disgusting thought, the area so huge the snake turned left and right not sure which way to go. He moved along avoiding any humans it heard or felt the vibrations of steps at. Moving pictures of humans watched the snake as it passed into the darkest unthreaded parts of the castle._ _Slithering along the tiled floors, its scale slipping a little along the surface feeling that it was close to what it was looking for here in this room. The snake climbed the metal bar until it was on top of a bed looking upon a rumbled lump moving up and down breathing softly. It smelled familiar to it, tongue flickering out in concentration._

 

Harry blinked away the blurriness to see dim lite cleaning smelling room, turning his head he saw he was in the infirmary with no one else in the room. He sighed putting a palm to his forehead for his stupidity for getting hurt in quidditch again. He didn’t feel hurt, but he didn’t feel the flipping of temp, headache, or sore throat he had for days. He hoped he didn’t scary his friends too bad or Draco for that matter. On that note Severus may kill him. 

He grimaced at the thought before rolling over, but froze as he heard steps. He closed his eyes quickly, think it was madam Poppy checking on him. A shadow drift over, he could feel the person next to him. They hovered over him for a moment making him confused and nervous getting an uneasy feeling. 

“Too easy.” The male voice whispered before grabbing him throwing him to the floor. Harry was surprised yelling out, looking up to see Howard was the defense teacher glaring down at him with his wand pointed at him. 

Harry went to back away but found himself spelled ropes around him in an instant. Howard smirked darkly lifting Harry up and over his shoulder with no trouble. “There’s no getting away Potter. We have a very important date.” 

He felt the navel tug sensation that alerted him to the use of a portkey to somewhere unknown with another crazy defense teacher away from Hogwarts again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
